Revenge of the Rising Sun
by fanwriter10101
Summary: When the seal to a long forgotten Nation is broken, a new sun will rise upon all lands. Nations will fall to the overwhelming might of the land of the Rising Sun and if thousands need to die, then so be it, thousands will die for to bring forth an Empire, an Empire to last 10,000 years to come! Bishamon, the war god has woken! Now is the time to defeat the enemies of the Rising Sun
1. Chapter 1

**How are you all doing? You all remember my story, Whirlpools Revenge and someone told me that I should remake it, but have it set in the Legend of Korra worlds and I was like you know what I'll do it and so here it is. There will be many differences, the major one being that technology is far ahead in this one, for Naruto's side that is. The legend of Korra's world will have what they have. So it won't just be a copy past. Well then, I hope you all like this, bye!**

Long ago, almost 400 years ago, an Island Nation, South of the Fire Nation was sealed away by the Avatar of the time, Avatar Kyoshi. The Nation was like any other, it was by far the most technological Nation of the time. They had achieved much due to their technological innovations. They built ships that could sail further than any other and they could defend themselves with great power. The Nation grew rich due to their maritime trade and commerce and because of the freedom the government of the said Nation offered to its people. However the relations between the rest of the world and the said Nation was strictly that of trade, not because they wanted it that way, but because of the world wanted nothing to do with them. The reason behind then was simple, there was never a bender that originated from the said Nation. Due to this, the other Nations feared that they may lose their own benders. Angered by this, they started too built up their military might to force other Nations to accept them, seeing this, Avatar Kyoshi used her abilities to seal away the Island Nation by the aid of the spirits. Enraged by this, the people of the Island Nation vowed vengeance against all other Nations and the Avatar; they would make the world pay for what they did to them and for 4 centuries, the waited, waited for the day they were released, the day when their wrath would be felt by all. The Nation was known as Japan, the land of the Rising Sun.

The city of Kyoto was a magnificent sight to be seen. The city was filled by many temples of the many gods and goddess that the Japanese people worshipped. Along with temples, there were streams and traditional buildings. Nearby was the actually city, which blended it perfectly with the temples and such, but within the city was the Imperial palace of the Uzumaki family that ruled the Island Nation. Within the palace was a boy of 19 years of age and he was reading up on many things, repots regarding his military force. You see, this boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki; his hair was blood red and his skin pale as white. His eyes were violet colored like his mothers.

He was the future Emperor of the Empire and as such, he had great responsibility to his people, because of that he threw himself in his studies to learn as much as he could. He wanted to lead the Nation like his Mother did, with a kind and gentle hand. His father had died when he was just 6 years old, leaving his Mother and his new born sister behind. He felt great sadness when he realized that his sister would never know the love of a father, but he would make sure to be there for her. Getting up, he walked through the halls of the palace. It was peaceful; he looked to the right outside the many windows. The sun was setting, causing the sky to be the color of orange. The boy sighed. He enjoyed the peace, but this peace...this peace only existed in side this cage that they were put inside off like a bunch of birds. As he was walking he felt a strange pulse of energy fall over him. You see, the people of Japan had the ability to wield what they called Golden Chains, chains that could stop any and all kind of attacks. The ability to use these Golden Chains could only be used if the user was trained to use them when they were very young. If the user was not trained, the ability to use Golden Chains would fade away as the user became older and older. Only training at a young age would allow the user to wield them forever. The Chains also had the ability to sense any and all kinds of energy and allow the wilder to sense the said energy as well.

"The seal...it has broken..." He muttered as a grin found a way on his face. He then started to head to the throne room. As he approached, he noticed many military officers of different branches of the military were also heading in. Entering the room, he saw officers all seated and his mother at the very end of the long table. His mother had blood red hair that was long and pale skin along with violet eyes. Naruto was basically a copy of his mother. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto, I believe that you felt it too?" She asked him Naruto nodded. Everyone here knew what she meant.

"Yes, and I believe that the sprites had something to do with it." Naruto answered.

"Yes, from what we can tell so far, a pulse of energy had overloaded the barrier, causing it to break." Kushina explained.

"So does that mean..." Naruto trained off.

"Yes, it is time to bring about divine retribution." Kushina said as her face contracted a more serious look. The officers all muttered as Kushina raised her hand and they all stopped.

"Gentlemen, the barrier has been broken and now it is time we let the outside world that the land of the Rising Sun lives and we shall do so for 10,000 years to come! My son, Naruto Uzumaki, will be the one in charge of the campaign that is upon us. I hope you all bring great honor and pride to our Nation! Long live Japan!" Kushina said as everyone stood up, grabbing their sake bowl and holding them up.

"Long live Japan!" They all chanted as they drunk up their Sake and threw then down. The time for war was upon them. The officers grabbed their files and headed out to make the arrangements. Naruto was about to leave but his mother stopped him.

"Be careful my son and are you not going to say good bye to your sister?" She asked him. Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll be gone forever. We have the element of surprise for now and we must use it to its fullest, the first target is the South Pole. From the old records we have, South Pole should still have the large oil deposits, not that we need them. We have methods to make fuel and other materials we need, but the vast oil deposits will greatly increase our naval operations. I will be leading the first fleet into the opening strikes, followed up by the landing forces. Long range reconnaissance planes have already been launched to determine key landmarks and cities. The JAXA probably want to launch satellites into space right now and seeing that we are going to need them, I suggest you allow them to do so. I'll be off now." With that, Naruto turned around and headed off to his room to gather his stuff and from there; he would head off to the naval docks where his fleet would waiting for him. Kushina sighed. Her son had the intelligence of her husband and as such, he would strike while the iron was hot. She pitted the people of South Pole. Her son would strike like thunder, leaving nothing but the defeated enemy.

 **A few hours later:**

The sea was quite as night had descended upon the first fleet. The first fleet consisted of 4 Abukuma-class corvettes, 2 Atago-class Guided missile destroyers, 1 Kongo-class Guided missile destroyer, 2 Hatakaze-class guided missile destroyers, 4 Akizuki-class, Takanami-class, Murasame-class destroyers and 2 Izumo-class helicopter destroyers. The fleet was massive and had the latest weaponry. The only thing it lacked was a carrier, however carriers were considered obsolete due to intercontinental bombers and fighters that did not need carriers. Helicopters however were another case. The first fleet would have the honor to fire the first shots of the war that would soon dawn upon the world.

"Sir, we are nearing the South Pole, according to recon, there is a large palace nearby a city that lies nearby a bay. There are a few military targets, barracks and such nearby, orders?" A naval officer asked Naruto who stood inside the bridge of his flagship Kongo. He was wearing the standard white naval uniform, but he had the insigne of Supreme General.

"Mark the military targets. Strike them with our Tomahawk Missiles." Naruto ordered as the officer saluted and headed down to give out the orders. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the radar. From what he had gathered from the past 4 hours, cities in the outside world had grown quite a bit, but were nothing compared to the ones in Japan. The outside world now had developed ships, but they had nothing over the ships Japan had and what was more interesting were the large airships the outside world had developed. They were large and made out of metal, but surface to air missiles could easily take care of them, but it was amusing none the less. It wouldn't be a long war, maybe a year or half long from what he had calculated. The benders were the really problem; however Naruto had a solution to it. He would have to deploy the Chain squads. Chain squads were elite soldiers trained to use the Golden Chains. Golden Chains had the ability to negate all bending attacks thrown at them.

"All targets have been marked sir; we are waiting your command." The officer said as he walked up to him.

"Rain death upon them...fire." Naruto ordered as many Tomahawk Missiles were launched, by the many ships. Like arrows, the Missiles left a trail of black smoke and traveled at subsonic speed.

 **South Pole:**

Night had descended upon the city and people were celebrating throughout the city ever since the Avatar had defeated the dark Avatar. The people were drinking, dancing and chatting. Not only had the Dark Avatar been defeated, the Southern Water Tribe had gotten its independence from the Northern Water Tribe, too bad that their independence would only last for the night.

"Hey, what's that?" A man asked his buddy as he pointed at the sky. His buddy looked up to see many smoke trails heading deep into the city. The smoke trails then turned downwards and into the palace and barracks...They wondered what that was all about? Just as they were about to turn around and start drinking again, they heard explosions...lots and lots of loud explosions that rocked the city and the people tumbled and screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" A guard asked his buddy.

"The barracks and the palace were just attacked! Quick! We need to go there now and make sure that the nothing else happens! Come on!" The fellow guard said as they both ran to the sight of the many explosions.

 **On the Helicopter-carriers:**

"Remember men, your mission is to eliminate or detain all Water Benders, detain any and all citizens that get in the way. You have your orders! Bring honor to the Empire!" The Commander briefed his men as the soldier saluted and quickly ran to the many helicopters that waited for them. Loading on to them, the helicopters took off and headed towards the South Pole. On their way, the soldiers chatted amongst each other.

"Can't believe that we are the first ones to step foot on the outside world!" A soldier spoke to his fellow comrades.

"Well, believe it. Now then, be sure to check your corners and keep an eye out for those Benders. This is Water Bender territory, they have an advantage, but so do we. Those Benders are mortals just like use and like us they have families and people they fight for as well. So we must treat them with the utmost respect. Engage them with the greatest caution...and kill them all." The Squad Commander said as the whole squad cheered, but in the of the Squad commanders mind he knew that none of them had fought Water Benders or any Benders for that matter, even himself. This would be his and his fellow comrade's first fight, the first engagement, and the first contact. He knew that there would be casualties on their side, but then again, what war doesn't have casualties?

"Touchdown in 10 minutes, hope you all are ready!" The pilot spoke as everyone nodded and readied their weapons. It was time.

 **So how was it? I hope you all like this one and give me a pairing suggestion dammit and please no Korra or Asami, they are too overused now a days. I want someone new that hasn't been used and I was thinking about Opal, but you guys can give me suggestions. So then, review, review, review! HAAHAHA! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all doing? Fine I hope! Anyways, I have the newest chapter to this story and I hope you all like it. Also to the review named avatar, they might have biplanes and giant robots, but they have nothing on warships from our era that are armed with long range cruise missiles and modern tanks that can easily penetrate the armor of those robots. Well then, I hope you all enjoy this! Bye!**

"Move dammit! Move!" The Squad Commander barked out his orders as soldiers unloaded from the helicopters and rushed towards the palace. Within the ranks of the regular soldiers were Chain Squads. They were tasked with another objective.

"We have are orders from command, seal the Southern Tribe sprite portal, use your Chains. You have your orders, now move out!" The Commander of the Chain squads said as they all detached from the main group and headed towards the portal. Meanwhile the rest of the forces headed to the palace.

 **Southern Water Tribe Palace:**

"We are under attack! Unknown enemy soldiers have been spotted rushing through the city!" A guard said to his chief, Tonraq.

"Contact Republic city and the other Nations, we need help." Tonraq ordered as the guard went to the radio and tried to contact other Nations, however it did not work.

"Chief Tonraq! Our radios...they are not working! All we are getting is static!" The guard said.

"What? We need to contact others, send out a ship to send a message." The Chief said as the guard went to carry out the order. Soon another guard rushed in.

"Chief, the palace, enemy soldiers have breached the walls! They...are carrying some strange weapons; we can't get close to them without getting hit!" The guard said as strange loud sounds could be heard.

 **IJN Forces:**

"We have breached the enemy palaces wall, keep pushing them back!" A soldier yelled as squads of soldier poured inside the palace. They had made their way through the city with great speed and had killed many Water Benders that tried to fight back. A few of the citizens tried to resist, but it failed as they were detained by the soldiers. The palace guards were easy to beat by long range weapons that the Empire fielded.

"Heads up, we got some helicopter support, take cover." A soldier relayed the information he had just received, and just like that, the helicopters approached low and fired off a burst of their pod rockets.

"Dame...I hate to be those guys!" A soldier said as he took cover behind a destroyed wall section of the palace. Once the helicopters moved one, the troops moved in. Wounded Water Tribe Water Benders crawled on the floor. Some had lost their arms others their legs and some had lost entire body sections. A few of the Imperial soldiers threw up at the sight of the devastation. They had been trained to fight, but they had never seen real combat up until now.

"Kill them; put them out of their misery." The Squad Commander ordered as some of the soldiers looked at him, horrified.

"But sir, they are already bleeding to death." One of the Imperial soldiers asked. The Commander turned to him and gave him a sharp glare.

"Then maybe you can help them bleed faster, now kill them all and if you don't, then you are traitors to the Empire! Now shoo!" The Commander ordered. The soldiers stiffened and nodded. This was war, nothing personal. The pointed their guns at the wounded enemies as they stared into their eyes.

"P-p-please...h-have m-mercy..." A Water Bender begged, but all he got was a bullet in response. Multiple shots were fired as the wounded Water Benders were put out of their mercy.

"Good, now move onwards-" The Commander was about to give the next order, but he was thrown back by a rush of water. The soldiers looked up to see the angry chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He had just witnessed his fellow comrades being put down like dogs and he would not let these bastards kill anymore of his soldiers!

"Surrender now! Or else..." Tonraq said as he took his stance and was ready to attack at any moment.

"Fire!" The Commander said getting up. The soldiers pointed their weapons and started firing. Tonraq used his Water Bending and raised a wall of Ice to stop the incoming projectiles, however to his surprise; the projectiles shredded his ice wall.

 _"What the hell?!"_ The Chief of the Tribe cursed. He saw more of his guards entering the area; however they were all being cut down by the strange soldiers. He was about to stop them, but his hands were suddenly grabbed by...Golden Chains, were these soldiers Metal Benders? Maybe Metal Clan soldiers?

"What are the soldiers of the Metal Clan doing here? And if so, then why are you attacking the Southern Water Tribe?" Tonraq questioned, however all he got was confused looks. However the soldiers soon stopped and bowed as a young man with blood red hair walked in at the battle sight.

"You are mistaken...we are not form this...Metal Clan, no, we are the soldiers of Imperial Japan, Land of the Rising Sun and we are here to conquer these lands!" The young man said as Golden Chains appeared from behind him and surrounded Tonraq, who tried to fight back, but for some reason he couldn't bend. What the hell was going on?

"You are confused as to why you can't bend, no?" The young man asked. Tonraq looked at him, this guy was no joke.

"How?" He asked him. The redhead brought one of his Chains and floated it in his palm.

"These are called Golden Chains and they have the ability to negate ones bending should they be caught, as of now you as like just any other civilian." The redhead answered, shocking the Water Chief.

"Who are you?" Tonraq asked. The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Empress of Japan and the next Emperor of Japan." Naruto answered as he knocked the Water Chief out. Naruto let his Golden Chains tied around the leader of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Round them up and make sure none of them escape." Naruto ordered as his men complied. He looked up to the sky to see the blue light that shot up in the sky began to faded away and when it did, Naruto smirked. The portal to the South Pole was closed.

 **Chain Squads:**

"Good, now seal it up tight with the Chains." The Commander ordered as the members of the squads willed their Chains to surround the portal and they kept piling up as the light began to fade away. The spirits that tried to escape or attack the Chain Squads were killed by the said Squads. Soon the Portal closed, forever.

"That's it, let's head back. Our mission has been complete." The Commander said as he ordered one of his men to send a helicopter to pick them up. The world was about to change and when the world found out that the South Pole had fallen; something big was going to happen.

 **Back At the City:**

Naruto stood at the steps of the now destroyed Southern Water palace. The palace was literally falling into pieces. He turned around to look at the many Southern Water Tribe citizens or rather former citizens.

"People of Southern Water Tribe, you are hereby now subjects of the Empire of Japan! You will either submit willingly or you will be killed as traitors of the Empire! That is all!" Naruto said as the people gasped and many of them booed, but Naruto paid no attention. He walked up to his command post and gathered all the high ranking officers.

"Gentlemen, we have taken the South Pole, however now we need to dig in and built up its defenses. We will start bringing in our own people to this land and our own culture and build our own cities here." Naruto said as he took a seat.

"What about the people of this land?" One of his officers asked.

"They are nothing, but second-class citizens and while they have rights, our people take top priority." Naruto answered.

"What about the other Nations?" Another officer asked.

"They do not matte. They will find out about the defeat of the South Pole. I do not know how they will respond, but we must be ready. For now, the 1st fleet is the only fleet that is active; the 2nd and 3rd fleet has begun to mobilize. The army seems to be a little slowly, but they have begun to mobilize. In just a few days, we will have an army of 50,000 strong ready and mobilized. They will be divided into army group A and army group B. As of now, we are on standby, but we will not just sit ideally by. My fleet, the 1st fleet, will be charged by taking the many islands that lay nearby. Now then, all of your orders are in your files, you are all dismissed." Naruto stated as all the officers grabbed their files and stood up and bowed before leaving. Naruto turned towards the recent map he had just been give. The first target should be the Earth Nation and army group A would deal with that, army group B would be charged by taking the First Nation. Now it was time to wait.

 **Three Weeks Later:**

It was a strange day at Republic city. For the past few days all ships heading to the South Pole never came back. People began to fear for their loved ones who left on those ships. People began to ask questions and the Republic cities government had no idea what to do. They had been trying to reach the Southern Water Tribes government, but they got nothing and they themselves began to wonder what the hell was going on?

"Maybe I should go back and see what's going on?" Korra suggested, but everyone shook their head.

"No, we don't know what's going on and for all we know, those criminals might be there." Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang said. A few powerful criminals had escaped a few days ago and they were after the Avatar.

"He is right, we have no contact with the Southern Water Tribe, and everything has gone dark." Mako backed up Tenzin on this one.

"My family is down there! I have to know if they are ok!" Korra yelled as she stood up. For the past few days Air Benders were popping up and sprites were being to appear all over the world, however a few days later everything began to change. The sprites were leaving and the number of Air Benders stopped growing. It didn't make any sense. Everything was going good and then everything just started to go downhill. Just as everyone began to talk and all, the door busted open. Everyone looked at the person who broke down the door and found Lin Beifong standing there.

"We have a problem." She said as everyone looked at her.

"What's the problem?" Tenzin asked.

"Omashu is under attack right now as we speak and they are being overrunned. They have sent out a message for help." Lin said, shocking everyone. Who could be attacking a Nation openly in such times of peace?

"Then we have to go there now!" Korra said as she charged through the doors. Everyone sighed. This was your average Korra, fight first and question later.

 **Omashu:**

Smoke rose from the ruined buildings of Omashu, tanks and soldiers moved through the city, defeating any and all resistance that was thrown at them. The King of Omashu had chosen to fight to the death and so did his people and for that, his people, his soldiers would pay.

"Enemy lines are broken, however it seems that they were able to get a message out, once the city has been taken, have our forces dig in and be ready for a counter attack." The Commander in charge of the forces sent to take Omashu.

"Sir, General Naruto Uzumaki will be arriving shortly, he expects the city to be taken by then." A soldier reported as the Commander nodded. He would deliver the city to the futures Emperors hand. The battle raged on as the Earth forces started to break down and started to retreat, however the Imperial soldiers showed no mercy to them. Tanks were using HE shells, killing any soldiers that came in their sights and tracks. They had some casualties, but overall they were doing well.

"W-we surrender!" An Earth Bender said as he raised his hands up along with his comrades. The Imperial soldiers however kept their weapons pointed at them.

"Your king chose to fight till death and not surrender and expects you to do the same, instead you surrender? You have brought shame and dishonor to your lord...kill them." One of the Imperial soldiers said as all the Earth Benders that tried to surrender. Honor and loyalty was something that the Japanese valued the most and they expected their enemies to do the same, clearly that was not the case. A few hours later, the city had fallen to the Imperial Forces and soon, a helicopter landed and out walked Naruto Uzumaki. He surveyed the area and nod. He walked up to the Commander.

"You have done well Commander, I shall be taking charge from here, you are now in charge of defenses, and I'll take over the rest." Naruto ordered as the Commander bowed before talking his leave.

"Incoming unknown objects!" A soldier yelled as everyone looked at the pointed direction, showing many airships heading their way. Naruto looked at the approaching fleet of airships with his hands behind his back.

"Do not attack, but be ready to attack if they try anything." Naruto ordered as his order was carried out. All guns were trained on the flying airships. Landing, many different men and women disembarked from the airships. They were all ready to attack at any moment. Just then, a giant air bison landed in-between Naruto and the Republics forces. Tenzin got up from his air bison and held up his hands to the both sides.

"Please, everyone let us not fight. We must resolve this matter with diplomacy." Tenzin said. He was an Air Bender and hated pointless violence.

"Diplomacy...very well, what is it that you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned the old man as he walked up.

"Well, can we talk with your leader?" Tenzin asked, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"I am the leader." Naruto said, shocking many of them. This kid was a leader of an army? He was about Korra's age!

"Well then...can we get a name then?" Tenzin asked. One of the Imperial soldiers got mad at this old man. How dare he talk like this with the future Emperor!

"Don't you dare talk like that to his Imperial highness?!" The Soldier yelled and was about to do more, but Naruto raised his hand.

"Enough." Naruto said as the Soldier bowed and retreated back. Turning back towards Tenzin he began to talk.

"Forgive me for my Soldiers actions. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Second highest ranking official of the Empire, right behind my mother that is." Naruto introduced himself. Tenzin raised an eyebrow, who was this boy's mother and what was her position?

"And who is your mother?" Tenzin asked. Naruto sighed, what the hell was up with this man and his questions.

"My mother is the Empress of Imperial Japan. Now then...what do you want?" Naruto asked as he was getting tired of the questions.

"We only want to resolve this mess in a peaceful way." Tenzin answered, but Korra jumped near him.

"Peaceful way? Look at what they have done to Omashu!" Korra said, pointing at the ruined city. Tenzin could see city and it was a mess. He looked closely at the enemy Soldiers and noticed that their weapons were quite...strange.

"Korra, its always best if we can resolve thins in a peaceful matter." Tenzin said. Naruto though about the girls name, he had heard that name somewhere. Then he remembered.

"Ah yes, your Tonraq daughter, are you not?" Naruto said as Korra looked at him. How did he know her father?

"How do you know my father's name?" Korra asked. Naruto smirked.

"He is a political prisoner." Naruto answered, effectively making Korra angry.

"Let him go!" Korra yelled as she Earth Bended and threw a giant boulder at him. Naruto stood there, calmly and then he commanded his Golden Chains to come forth and stopped the boulder. The Chains then floated close to him, ready to defend him.

"I would not do that...Avatar. You should listen to that old man; sometimes diplomacy is the best way to go. I am willing to find a peaceful way out if you attack me or any of my soldiers then there will be no peace." Naruto said. Tenzin tenses up. He needed to handle this carefully.

"Very well, then you shall come with us to Republic city to find a diplomatic solution." Tenzin said, but Naruto stopped him.

"No, I might be the second highest official of my Nation; I cannot carry out these talks. Only my Mother, the Empress, has the power to carry out such actions. The...negations will be held within the borders of my Nation, Japan." Naruto said, shocking most of his troops. Why would he start a war and then ended it just a few weeks after?

"Be that way, but we do not know where your Nation is or how to get there." Tenzin responded, he did not know what this Japan was.

"You and any and all major political figures will be transported via one of our air ships. Just give me the location of your pick up." Naruto said, answering Tenzin's question.

"How do I know that it's not a trap?" Tenzin asked.

"You don't." Naruto answered. Tenzin looked at him for a while before nodding.

"Very well, you can pick us up at Republic City, a week from now." Tenzin said as he gave the location of Republic City before leaving with everyone else, but not before Korra gave a death glare to Naruto.

"Sir, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" One of his officers asked. Naruto nodded, sure they might achieve some kind of treaty, but how long would it last? Naruto had plans, many plans and he could wait a few years for him to put them into motion. One way or another, Imperial Japan would conquer the Bending world. He turned back towards the Commander who was in changer prior to him.

"This peace we will achieve will be nothing but a false peace, an illusion to make our enemies lower their guard. We have achieved much in our surprise attack and we will hold on to it, but now is the time to hold and rebuilt the conquered land. Once that is done, we will strike again. Looks like your back in charge; I'll be heading back to the homeland. Be sure to defend this place if attack Commander." With that said, Naruto boarded his helicopter, which was still there, and left to meet up with his fleet. The truth was that Japan did not have the required oil resources for the war machine to function in the coming 4 months. It was vital that the vast oil resources for the war machine to keep on going. The required time to build the infrastructure in the South Pole to extract the oil would take some time. With the oil, the war machine would could to a halt and if it came to a halt, then they it would be a slow and bloody war. He needed time and he would get that time.

 **With the Avatar:**

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do Tenzin? I mean, how do you know that it's not a trap?" Lin asked. Omashu was in ruins when they had arrived and she knew that Omashu was a hard city to take because of its location, yet it was taken within a few hours, something that only the Fire Nation in the 100 years war had achieved.

"I believe that it was the right thing to do. I do not like violence because I am an Air Bender. If a peaceful way can be found, then I will take that chance rather than a senseless war." Tenzin answered.

"What about my family? That guy is holding them as prisoners!" Korra yelled. Her family was in danger and she could do nothing about it for now.

"I understand Korra, but we must work this out in a peaceful way. If Omashu was so badly beaten by this Nation, then we cannot risk a war that we might not win. Your family will be safe." Tenzin said as Korra huffed away in anger. Turning back to Lin, Tenzin continued.

"Looks like we are going to have to call all major political figures for these talks, I just hope they all come." Tenzin said.

"That's your job; my job is to watch over the city." Lin said as she leaded back to the bridge. She was a police chief, not a political figure. With a sigh, Tenzin went to his room; he had a lot of work to do.

 **Well, that is it...for now. I hope you all enjoyed this and as for the pairing, I am really leaning to NarutoxOpal. Also to book lover reader, have you read the NarutoxHighschool DxD section? Almost all of the pairing with Naruto has Risa and they get quite boring to read over and over again and the same thing is happing in Legend of Korra x Naruto. 95% of the pairings are with Korra or Asami or a harem of the two. Now I am not saying that people should stop writing stories with those pairings, but people should branch out more, to make them even more interesting. Well then, I guess this is it for now. With this, I say to you all, goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I bring you the latest chapter to this story! I hope you all enjoy it and keep those reviews coming! I can find some great reviews and I hope to see some more! With this, I let you read on, bye!**

 **1 Week Later:**

It has been a whole week since the events of Omashu, when the new of Omashu's fall was released, the people in Republic city were worried and they had ever right to be. Omashu was one of the 5 hardest cities to take due to its location and how it was built and for a Nation to swipe in and easily take it was quite troublesome, even the Earth kingdom was worried. As a result we find political figures from many different Nations and cities. The Earth Queen was here as to represent the Earth Kingdom as a whole, same with Fire Lord Izumi, who was representing the Fire Nation. From the Northern Water Tribe were Desna and Eska, they were here not only for the Northern Water Tribe, but also their Southern Water Tribe comrades, who were living under this Empire. President Raiko, the first president of the United Republic of Nations was also present on the behalf of his people.

Suyin Beifong was also present, much to Lin's displeasure. Suyin was here for two reasons, one, her city was a very important city that was very close to Omashu and as such, it was only felt right to bring her on board, the second reason was her daughter; Opal had gained Air Bending as result of Harmonic Convergence. She had brought her along with her in hopes that she would at least get some help from the Avatar and Tenzin regarding her Air Bending. Korra was also there along with her team Avatar and they all now waited on Air Temple Inland for the air ship that would take them to the locations of the negations.

"Are you sure they will show? I mean, this could be a trap." Izumi, the Fire Lord, spoke. She had learned from the mistakes of her grandfather and her great-grandfather. For a hundred years her Nations wasted lives and resources in a foolish war and she would not drag her Nation into a pointless war. She, like Tenzin, preferred a peaceful way out of this mess.

"I am sure they will show, otherwise we would be hearing news of their armies taking cities." Tenzin replied. Suyin was very interested as to how this Nation was able to do conquer a city at lightning speed. Her city was at the forefront of modern technology and architecture. Asami herself was interested in the technology that the Empire fielded. Then they heard a chopping like sound and looking closely in the distance they could see some kind of machine that was heading towards them. It was something they had never seen! The machine drew closer and slowly started descend until it was slowly hovering over the ground. It was like the machine was...Air Bending.

 _"What is that thing?"_ Everyone though. This machine could fly, hover, descend and take over. It was like a plane, but clearly far ahead of a plane. The machine made touchdown and the doors on the side opened and out came two Soldiers. The Soldiers approached them and stopped right in front of them.

"Are you the ones who are here to pick us up?" Tenzin asked. The two Soldiers nodded and asked them to board the machine called helicopter. It was quite big on the inside as everyone boarded, but it was not that big.

"Are we going to have to spend the whole ride in this small space?" Korra voiced her annoyance.

"No, we are merely transporting you to the air ship." One of the Soldiers answered her question. Everyone raised an eyebrow, wasn't this the air ship? Seeing their confused face the other Soldier spoke up.

"Our mother ship is waiting a few miles out for us. Once we land, it will take you to Japan, the place where the peace talks are being held." The Soldier said as everyone nodded. It was going to be a long ride.

 **With Naruto A few Hours Later:**

Naruto was getting ready for the peace talks as how one would call them and so was his mother. Her mother questioned why he would want such talks and he had given a valid reason. Japan, while had the ability to create their own fuel, still had a large military, a military that had remained un-used for many decades and as such, the fuel Japan created went to the civil sectors of the Nation. This means that the Military received very little oil. They could create more plants to convert trash to oil and gas, but it was a very long and expensive process. The Military could not be sustained on such supply on oil that was only based for the civil sectors of the Nation. They had underestimated their own capacity to produce oil and now they needed to find way to sustain the Military and as such the vast oil reserves in the South Pole were an ideal place and it would take time to build. The reason was justified. The large, organized, well-trained and technological superior Military was what separated the Bending world and Japan. It was vital that the military was kept well supplied and funded if they wanted to conquer anything.

"Is everything ready?" Naruto asked his advisors as they all bowed and nodded.

"Good, then all that's left are the guests." Naruto said. The sight of the negations was the Imperial Palace, his home. He walked over to the large balcony of the room in which the negations would be held. He looked outside just in time to see a large air ship that had massive wings and in the middle had a large opening for a runway. Naruto smirked. This was the Aigaion, a prototype air carrier that served as a Mobil Command base and an airfield. This was the very first of its kind and currently was only a prototype. He had it sent out to pick up the guests, because he wanted to show them Japans technological power and Military might. The Aigaion was designed to control large portions of territory with aerial launched aircrafts and cruise missiles. This was the single largest weapon ever to be conceived by Imperial Japan. He heard the sound of the door opening and turning around he found his mother in an elegant dress fitting for an Empress.

"I see that you are ready?" His mother asked him as she took her seat on the table.

"Yes, I was just about to head outside to greet our guests." Naruto said as he headed outside, Kushina giggled. Naruto was very serious when it came to businesses and he looked so cute when he did that. Both Kushina and her daughter made fun of it and it annoyed the hell out of Naruto.

"Don't be too serious." Kushina told him as he sighed and headed outside. He waited outside for quite a while and soon a convoy rolled up right in front of the palace. Soldiers lined up as Naruto spotted Tenzin and the Avatar walk out, along with many other people that he did not know of. Their faces were that of shock and he knew why. They had witnessed a war ship that was far ahead of their time, and the city of Kyoto that was far larger than any other city they had seen.

"It is good that you are here, now then follow me. The Empress is waiting." Naruto said with a professional ton. They were almost shocked, well Tenzin and Korra were. This young man had an aura of command when they had first met and now he was acting like another soldier. He didn't address the Empress as his mother, but just Empress. They didn't know it, but Naruto greatly respected his mother. She had had lead the Nation when his father had died when he was still young. She pulled through her depression and cared for the Nation and cared for her son and daughter. She was his mother yes, but right now, she was the Empress. Leading the group through the extravagant hall ways of the palace that were nothing like those of the Earth Palace and the Fire Palace and it was all made larger from wood. They stopped in front of a large door.

"Behind this door is the Empress. I expect you all to respect and behave, however if you take any hostile actions, you will not be leaving this palace alive." Naruto said as he opened the door to reveal a large room with a large table in the center. There were guards posted at each coroner of the room, most likely there to prevent them from doing anything stupid. Sitting on the other side of the table was a woman with flawless skin and long blood red hair. They similarity between her and Naruto, she was the Empress. Naruto asked them all to take a seat on their side of the table before heading to his side and taking a seat next to his mother.

"Now then, let us begin the negations." Naruto's mother stated. Tenzin was the first one to speak.

"Your highness, we have reports that your forces not only attacked Omashu, but also attacked and occupied the Southern Water Tribe Nation, are these reports true?" Tenzin asked her as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, those reports of yours are true, the Imperial Japanese forces have indeed taken the South Pole and as you already know, Omashu has also fallen." Kushina said calmly. Her response only served to anger the Earth Queen and the Twins from the Northern Water Tribe.

"Then would you kindly withdraw your forces from both Omashu and the Southern Water Tribe?" Tenzin asked, he wanted to handle this in a calm matter. Kushina took another sip.

"No." She answered, much to the others shock and the Earth Queens rage.

"Listen her you brat! You will withdraw your forces or the Earth Nation will use force to drive away your forces!" The Earth Queen said as she stood up. Kushina however stayed calm and looked at the Earth Queen.

"You must be the Earth Queen. I expected you to be a bit younger, but clearly you I was wrong. Tell me, how are you still in power when my son tells me that your own Nation is crumbling under your rule? My how must you keep your people in line by force? Anyways, I will not withdraw my forces. We are here to stay and I would gladly accept your challenge." Kushina challenged. She was not going to be a push over. The Earth Queen huffed in anger as she sat down.

Please, we request that you withdraw. We would rather like to avoid a pointless war." The president of Republic city said.

"Then you should surrender and submit to the Empire and the war will be avoided." Kushina said with a sweet smile, but they all knew that it was not a good kind of smile.

"We will never surrender, but we would also like to avoid a war." Izumi spoke up. She would rather fight then give up, but she would also find a way to prevent a war and so for the next hour or so, they put forth many ideas. Then Naruto coughed in his hand, getting everyone attention. This was the first time he had spoken in an hour.

"If I may, I have a solution. We will release all Southern Water Tribe citizens and political prisoners; this also includes all the survivors from Omashu, but we keep Omashu and the South Pole. A peace treaty will also be put into effect, along with trade agreement." Naruto offered as Tenzin and the others began to talk to one another. Naruto could see that the Fire Lord and the President of Republic city were on board with the idea mainly because they would have peace, but the Earth Queen was quite against the idea, but agreed none the less. The Northern Water Tribe leaders were also didn't accept the idea quite well, but they did agree it to none the less. Gaining back their sister tribe members was better than to have them live under the rule of some other Nation.

"Agreed, now the Sprite portal that is located in the South Pole-" Tenzin began, but Naruto stopped him.

"Will remain closed, the South Pole is now Imperial territory and as such, we have the right to do what we want with the portal or any other land mass located in the South Pole." Tenzin could not believe what he was hearing. Korra slammed her hand down the table.

"You can't do that! The sprits are part of this world and have the right to live in it as much as we do!" Korra yelled.

"For you and your people it might be, but not for us. Sprites belong in the sprite world. The physical world belongs to us." Naruto said.

"How can you say that? Humans and sprites have lived together for many years in the past! You can't do this." Korra said.

"Used to, but they left and now this world belongs to us humans. You can keep your Northern Water Tribe Portal, but the Southern Portal is under our jurisdiction." Naruto said as Korra was about to saw more.

"Korra, you need to stop. We have achieved what we were here for. The Northern Portal is still open and in time I am sure that they will open the Southern Portal. For now we have achieved a peaceful solution out of this." Tenzin whispered to her. Korra balled her hand into a fist and calmed down. Soon the treaty was drawn up and was signed by both sides.

"Now then, shall we proceed to the banquette?" Naruto said as he stood up, along with his mother and lead everyone to the large hall that had many tables filled with food they had never seen. They banquette was well under way and everyone other then Naruto and his mother was shocked at the food they were eating. So many tastes and dishes they had never even seen.

"Excuse me, Naruto was it?" Naruto turned around to find Suyin Beifong and her daughter, Opal, who was quite beautiful dare he say.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"You see, I am the leader of the Metal clan and the leader of the city of Zaofu." She started. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So you are the leader of Zaofu? I must say, it is quite the city. Even my engineers were impressed by its designs." Naruto praised. He had seen the city of Zaofu and it was quite amazing to say the least. The large metal domes that could open up like flowers blooming in spring. It was quite the sight to see and he was indeed impressed.

"Thank you, but we are more impressed by what your Nation has to offer. Your cities are far larger and even cleaner compared to most of the cities. I was actually wondering if you would enter a treaty with my city, Zaofu. We would like it very much if you would exchange knowledge regarding architecture. We would give you Metal Benders that can make you buildings and other structures and in return you can send some of you engineers to help Zaofu?" Suyin suggested. Naruto thought it over. Metal Benders were not around when Japan was not sealed away, but they seem powerful.

"It might be possible, but I would have to ask my mother and if that happens, and then a small military garrison would be stationed at Zaofu, for the sake of the Engineers, but tell me, why would you want a treaty like that with us? I am sure you are aware of the fact that the other Nations are not so happy with us. So why are you not?" Naruto questioned. Japan did just take the South Pole and an Earth city. He expected the other Nations to be more angered.

"That maybe true, but you have proven that you are willing to negotiate and are accepting a peaceful end to this mess. I also look forward to advance my peoples lifestyle and their welfare and technological progress. Trade and commerce is what make Nations grow, besides, Zaofu is not even part of the Earth Kingdom. We are independent from the rest." Suyin answered. Naruto thought it over and nodded. It seemed like Suyin and her people were more opened minded then most.

"Very well, I'll talk with my mother." Naruto said as he smiled towards the two Metal Benders and turned around; missing the small blush Opal bore on her face. While on his way to talk to his mother, Naruto was intercepted by Asami.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I am Asami Sato, head of Future Industries. You see, Future Industries are the leaders in technology, and I believe that having a sort of mutual technological trade agreement could benefit us both." Asami stated, she knew that this was a futile attempt as her company had nothing that could match what the Empire fielded.

"Sorry, but that seems highly unlikely. Japans industrial capacity far overshadows yours. If anything, you would be better off with the trade agreements like the rest of the Nations." Naruto answered. He could see the disappointed look on the girls face, but he moved along. He had a lot of talking to do with her.

 **Hours Later:**

The peace talks had ended and Tenzin and his party left soon after. Naruto had talked to his mother and she had agreed with the treaty with the Metal Clan. Now we find Naruto looking up at the stars in the night skies. It was odd. For the past few weeks he felt his whole view on the world change. The outside world was quite different. He expected armies of Nations, all lined up, ready to fight as a single unite, but all he found were Nations that were centuries behind technology. He also saw the suffering people endured from the wealthy and Benders. Japan never had any problems like that due to many policies and laws placed to make sure that the wealthy do not use or crumble the middle class.

There were no Benders in Japan, so there was no oppression on that part. The Earth Kingdom was a broken and shattered Monarchy that crushed the backs of its workers and while the other Nations might not have the same problems, they did have problems with Benders. The failure to properly protect their boarders and their own territories led to the establishment of bandits and warlords. He might hate the Avatar, but were the people really to blame? By people, he meant the common man, women and child. Those who couldn't Bend, they had no choice but to follow their leaders who had armies of Benders. Only a few leaders of the outside world gained his respect. The he remembered an old saying.

 _"The sins of a Father does not mean that the punishment be carried out on his children's."_ He thought. Those who wronged his Nation were long gone dead. The only one who remained was the Avatar. He needed to make a decision. Led a bloody camping that would leave millions dead, mostly innocents or to try and to pull the people of the outside world to accept Japan, but if that was to happen, he would need to treat them kindly. What point would it be if he treated them as second class? It would only lead to revolts and uprisings.

 _"I could use the trade agreements as a way to spread our culture and knowledge. Inform the people about our governments, laws, policies. I am sure that people will join us if I do that. Leaders like Tenzin have no real backbone. When the people demand something, he would most likely give it to them. I guess, I start with the Earth Kingdom first."_ Naruto though as he knew that Zaofu would be the perfect place to start the spread. Zaofu would willingly join Imperial Japan. If there was one thing he knew, it was that ruling through oppression and force would eventually lead to rebellion. He then remembered an old quote from a book that was written long ago by a man who lead an army of Non-Benders and defeated a rival army that consisted of Benders.

 _"_ _The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_ Naruto thought to himself. Then it clicked in his mind, he would take over the world, by turning the people of every Nation against their own leadership and show them what the Empire had to offer. Yes. He will win, but he would never fight. That is the art of war.

 **Well, that's it for now people! I hope you all enjoyed it! And no Bend the Truth, I will not delete your review. It is a very good review and it also gave me a bit insight. Well anyways, I will see you all next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! How are you all doing today? Good I hope! Now, time to answer some questions, well, more like answer to a reviewer. Bend the Truth, thank you for the input and it gives me some ideas, some of which you will see in this chapter. The first up is, yes, English is my second language. The second is that I like writing stories like these, since not a lot of them are out there, third, this crossover was just an idea given to me by a reviewer and I said "Why not?" So no, I do not hate anyone from both of these series, I just like the old meets me idea. And lastly, I have an idea and a conclusion that will leave many people fairly happy. This story won't be just an all out war. I want to make it a bit more...political? I don't know, but hope I answered a few questions. With this, I leave you all to read this chapter, bye!**

It has been a few months since the whole peace talks had went down and things weren't looking good for the Bending Nations. For one, the trade agreements made completely favored the Japanese. The Bending Nations simple could not keep up with the Japanese industrial capacity. The Bending Nations relied on Fire Benders who could use lighting to produce power for the cities and such. Japan however did not need Fire Benders or anything like that, but rather, Japan relied on a vast network of clean energy resources like Geothermal Power Plants, Solar power, Dams and other clean energy. Japan did have what they called a Nuclear Power Plant and it was the only one that was not decommissioned long ago. Trade favored the Japanese due to the might of the Japanese industry. The Japanese Trade ships were massive and were too large for any port of the Bending world to service and so the Japanese built a new port near Omashu.

The Avatar however was going around the world with her group, finding all the Air Benders that she could and in the process, she had stumbled upon kidnapped Air Benders. She and her group freed them and the Earth Queen was outraged by such an act! Those were her future Air Bender military units! She would not stand for that! Meanwhile, a group of terrorist were going around, creating havoc and targeting all high government officials, including the Avatar. They needed to be stopped, but for now, they had to relocate all the Air Benders an Air Bender temple in the North. Their last stop was Zaofu, to pick up the now Air Bending daughter of Suyin Beifong. They had learned that she was now an Air bender and so they decided that they would try to get her to join them. As their air ship crossed the mountain range, they could see the city of Zaofu and it was simply beautiful. Their air ship slowly landed by upon one of the landing pads and there to greet them were...Japanese soldiers?!

"What the hell are they doing here?" Korra asked with a whisper. Nobody liked the Japanese, it was no secret and it was all because of the South Pole and the loss of Omashu.

"What is the Avatar doing here?" One of the soldiers questioned. He was dressed differently, but still dressed as a Japanese soldier none the less. They assumed that he was of a higher rank.

"We are here because we heard of an Air Bender, her name is Opal? Ring any bells?" Korra questioned/mocked the officer. The Japanese officer looked at her with a glare.

"If you are talking about lady Opal, then you will have to wait till I can get clearance to allow you in." The officer said as he pulled out a strange device and talked in to it. They were suspired to find the man speaking so highly of a non-Bender.

"How come you are speaking about a Bender with great respect?" Bolin asked. From what everyone knew, the Japanese hated Benders, so why did they not hate Opal?

"Because she is the daughter of leader of this city and clan and the Empire is in an alliance with the Metal clan and as such, she and her family are considered nobles because of their status." The Officer answered, shocking the Avatar. This was new to them.

"That does not answer the question what you are doing here?" Mako asked with his arms crossed.

"We are the garrison forces sent from Japan to be stationed here. We are here as protection to Zaofu and our people. Now follow me, you are given permission to meet with lady Opal." The Officer said as he turned around and the group followed him. As the boarded the city tram, they could see many Japanese soldiers stationed at many key buildings and such.

"What's up with all these soldiers? You said this was a garrison force, not an occupation." Korra asked with slight anger.

"This is a garrison force. The only reason there are more soldiers here is because Prince Naruto himself is here." The Officer answered as they all looked at him with wide eyes. What the hell was the Naruto doing here? They had so many questions that they didn't know where to begin. The tram soon started. The tram soon came to a stop and the Officer led them to Suyin Beifong, the leader of the Metal clan.

"Ah, the Avatar, I see that you have come to see my daughter?" Suyin said as she walked out a large door of a building. She was surprised to find her half-sister, Lin, present with the avatar as well.

"Yes, we came here to see if we could take her to the Northern Air temple for training." Korra said as Suyin frowned.

"Yes, well, you're going to have to talk to her about that. She seems more interested in the Japanese arts, rather than bending at the moment." Suyin answered, much to the Avatars and her groups shock.

"But she's an Air Bender! She was chosen to be part of first of the many to revive a destroyed culture!" Korra argued.

"And that is what's wrong with you Avatar." A voice said as they all turned around to find Naruto standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Excuse me?" Korra asked, with anger in her voice. She would not be talked down by this man who conquered her homeland.

"You expect people to follow you where ever you go and when they do not want to, you try to force them to, like you were trying to do right now. Opal did not choose to receive Air Bending, and because she was given the ability to bend does not mean that she wants to bend." Naruto said, calmly.

"Oh, so you're telling me what to do?! I am the Avatar! I would assume people trust me because of that position!" Korra said, her anger rising.

"You assume that people would follow you and all because of your position? That is laughable. People chose to follow those who are effective leaders and an effective leader, you are not." Naruto countered as Korra gave into her rage and unleashed a massive Fire Ball. Everyone was shocked and worried. If Korra killed the Prince of a Nation like Japans, then war would follow soon after. Naruto, thinking quickly, willed his Golden Chains to come forward and make a wall in front of him, stopping the Fire Ball in its tracks. The Chains then retreated with a few still hanging in the air close by him.

"You are quick to anger, how can one follow someone such as you?" Naruto questioned her, further angering Korra. Luckily for Korra, her friends stopped her before she could do anything foolish.

"And what are you doing here?" Korra asked her as she calmed down a bit.

"If you must know, I am overseeing the garrison of this city and I am here to strengthen the bonds between Zaofu and Japan. My people do not like the Benders and however they hate the Avatar more." Naruto said, causing the group to be shocked.

"Why do your people hate the Avatar? Surly the Avatar didn't do anything that would make them hateful towards the Avatar." Mako asked.

"I am surprised that your history books don't tell you what the Avatar did to my people 400 years ago. Japan is an old Nation and was one of the first Nations to be formed. We did not have our cities isolated like many of the cities were, built upon massive lion turtles. Where your people built upon the protection of the lion turtles and needed the elements to venture out, my people built a Nation and safe guarded it with their lives. Japan is the oldest Nation and civilization to survive to this day. Your Avatar, Avatar Kyoshi, feared our military might and blocked us out from the outside world. We were no strangers to such acts by the Avatar. For centuries, the Avatars would try to limit our powers or even destroy us. It is understandable why my people would hate you." Naruto explained. The others were indeed to find that Naruto knew of history that they had just found out. Just how much of history did Japan had gathered and kept safe.

"But that happened centuries ago! Times have changed!" Korra said. She would try to mend the damage her predecessors had done.

"Some things are hard to forget." Naruto said with a black face before he turned to Suyin.

"Lady Suyin, if you may follow me. We have a televised event that is about to occur is a few minutes, the Avatar and followers are allowed to watch if they want to." Naruto said simply before he turned around.

Leading the group to field headquarters that his forces had set up a few weeks ago, they saw as everyone was huddling near these strange box like devices that were displaying some kind of images, hell, a few of the soldiers were actually holding some kind of devices that displayed the same images.

 _"This will be the most single defining moment in the history of Japan and all mankind, as the Tsuki no 1 will soon lift off from the Tanegashima space Center."_ They heard a voice from the images. Naruto lead them all to a larger box with images. The image showed a large tower like object standing in an upright position.

"What is that?" Bolin asked.

"That is a rocket and it will be what takes man to the Moon." Naruto said as he looked on at the rocket. This was it, this was Tsuki no 1. The rocket was named after the first manned mission to the Moon. Japan would make history today.

"You really think that this rocket thing will take you to the Moon? You are crazy. The Moon is unreachable." Korra said arrogantly.

"Figures that you would say that, now stand there and watch." Naruto said as all eyes were no glued to the T.V. Everyone in Japan was literally looking at their phones, T.V.'s and computers, even the soldiers were. They all watched with baited breath. For years their researchers and scientists have studied the theories behind such a concept and now it would all be put to the test and if it was successful, then a new and the final frontier would open up. This was history in the making. They all watched as the chosen few boarded the rocket carrying their vehicles and with a countdown, the rockets engines ignited and slowly, but sure, the massive rocket began to take off and started to gain more and more speed. Cameras followed the rocket as it ascended and kept on ascending before it was nothing more than a small dot that was trailing behind it a large amount of smoke. The image then switched to a news reporter.

 _"As you have seen here, the Tsuki no 1 has indeed lifted off and from the reports we are getting it has almost passed Earth's Atmosphere and is entering space. We are going to now switch to live footage from an on-board camera."_ The reporter said as the image again changed to a camera that was strapped securely outside the rocket. They could all see the Earth's atmosphere as the rocket left it and soon pieces of the rocket began to break apart.

 _"As you can see, the second stage of the mission has begun and that includes quite a few parts of the rockets breaking apart, mainly the ones located below."_ The reported tried his best to describe the event with the little knowledge he had of rockets. For the next 30 minutes or so, everyone watched Tsuki no 1 reached the Moon and slowly the Lunar Landing Module detached, followed by the Service Module slowly descended on the barren landscape of the Moon and there for the first time, they heard the voice of one of the astronauts.

 _"That's one small step for man...one giant leap for mankind."_ The infamous echoed as the first man stepped on the Moon. They were getting live video footage thanks to the video cameras mounted inside astronaut's helmets. Everyone started cheering at the Moon landing. This was the biggest achievement of Japan and they were proud as two flags were planted on the Moon. The first flag was the flag of Japan, the white background and the large red disc, which represented the sun. The second flag was different in a sense that the rising Sun had extra sun rays, to exemplify the name of Japan as "The Land of the Rising Sun". It was indeed a glorious day for Japan, for it would be talked about generations to come.

"See this Avatar? Japan has achieved what you could not do for thousands of years; put a man on the Moon. This is just the first step; the next would be even greater. Make no mistake, we are here to stay, like it or not." Naruto said as he kept looking at the screen. The Moon landing would increase National pride and even productivity. The Moon landing would become a testament of Japans intellectual capacity economically might to fund such a project and would become a National symbol. This would be the first of many Moon landing. In-fact, there was a whole Moon base all planned up. It would be interesting to see how that would go. As for the Avatar and her friends, well they were in shock. How was it possible to reach the Moon? How could they compete with a Nation that had the clear advantage in technology? Future Industries had nothing on these people.

"What is it that you are after?" Korra asked. There must be a reason why he was showing them all of this. It didn't make any sense.

"I am showing you what my Nation has to offer. While it might be true that no one wants a war, you know that one will break out sooner or later. I suggest a simple solution; have the other Nations submit to Japan. They can keep their identities as such, but they will simply become provinces of the Empire. I can assure you that once they are incorporated into the Empire, they will be built up to our standards. New technology and economical growth would greatly benefit these Nations, along with political and social reforms. For this to happen, I need you, the Avatar, because in the end of the day you have more political say with the other Nations than anyone else. I am not to pity to hold past grudges. The South Pole and Omashu have become provinces of the Empire." Naruto answered, shocking many. Korra thought that he was here to war and bloodshed, but here he was, asking for her to work with him, but she didn't forget how her country men were slaying a few months back.

"You must be out of your mind if you think that I will help you after what happened in the South Pole and Omashu, besides, which Nation would willingly submit to your Nation? I won't help you." Korra stated as she turned around to walk away.

"I am trying to extend a hand in the name of peace, but you walk away from it? Very well, the other Nations will bow before Japan willingly and you won't be able to stop that." Naruto responded. He truly wanted to see how the Avatar of this day and age changed from the pasts, but it seemed his efforts were being wasted, but he still held hope.

"Sir you might want to see this." A Soldier said as he handed in a report. Naruto read the report and nodded to himself.

"It seems like a terrorist organization is building an army, do you know who these...Red Lotus people are?" Naruto asked Korra as she stopped and looked at him.

"Red Lotus? I only know of the White Lotus." Korra answered. Naruto looked back down before handing her the paper.

"Well, whoever they are, they are amassing an army of many different Benders and Soldiers in the Northern regions of the Earth Kingdom and they are coming here." Naruto said as Korra saw the map that handed her.

"I have to get back to Republic city." Korra said as she and her group quickly started to make their way back to the air ship. Naruto just stood there before he saw a few of two guards dragging a Japanese soldier. The soldier had black hair with a blue tint and in the shape of a ducks ass and coal black eyes. This was Sasuke Uchiha, a field commander in the Japanese army and currently having a shitty day. Naruto turned to him and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Field Commander Sasuke Uchiha, you have been found guilty of ordering you soldiers in what you called "Contest to kill 100 people with a sword". Not only have you tried to hide that fact, you yourself participated in such a despicable act. All in all, you and your division have killed 700 innocent men, women and children. You, along with your senior officers, Orochimaru, Kabuto have also been trilled for such actions. You realized that your actions caused Field Commanders Danzo, Kisame and Deidara to follow your example? How do you plead?" Naruto questioned the dishonored Field Commander.

"No Guilt, I was only killing those outsiders! They are trash and beneath us! If anyone's guilt, it's you! You are the one who is getting in bed with these outsiders! Hell, you have eyes for that girl!" Sasuke answered. He would give no quarter to the outsiders. Naruto however gave silenced him with a punch.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby stripped of your rank and sentenced to Death by a firing squad this afternoon. Field Commanders Danzo, Kisame and Deidara will share the same faith and all those involved in such dishonorable acts will be executed, including yours and the mentioned Field Commanders divisions. The Empire has no place for such barbaric acts. Take him away and lock him up until his execution." Naruto ordered as the two guards dragged the Uchiha away as he screamed and resisted. Naruto however closed his eyes. He would not allow such mindless slaughters be carried out. He would punish any and all that did so, even if it was one of his own men. On the side note, he was a bit ticked off by the fact that the Uchiha mentioned that girl. He would make sure that he died a slow death.

 **Well then! That is all for today! I hope you liked it and I will expand on that whole part of Sasuke killing all those innocents and such. Well until then, by!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope. I bring you the latest chapter to this fine story! Also, do read the very end of this chapter. I have a challenge to any writer or reader that likes a good challenge. So then, with this, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Bye!**

Naruto walked around the newly built base that housed the barracks and the command center. There was a small airfield build to handle transport planes and such to bring in more supplies. The news around the Bending Nations was grim. The threat of Japan had shifted to the threat of the new army that had risen from the North of the Earth Kingdom and only grew larger and larger by the day. Leading them was the leader of the Red Lotus leader, Zaheer. From what Naruto's intelligence team could gather, Zaheer wanted governments destroyed thus allowing mankind to be free. Republic city was the only one really mobilizing a force to fight them. The Fire Nation wanted to part in the senseless war. The Earth Kingdom was mobilizing its forces to defend its boarder and the North was providing whatever they could to defend Republic city. Naruto however had his forces redouble their defense. If this army was to come his way, they would face a barrage bullets and rain in the form of artillery shells.

 _"The Avatar cannot win. She is chasing after the Zaheer and his followers. She will either lose or die. Republic city has no amount of defenses that can withhold the army that Zaheer is mounting. Not only does he have Benders, he also has primitive planes and tanks at his command, along with those armor suits. Funny, those things look like something out of an anime."_ He thought to himself; let it be known that Naruto was a secret fan of anime...

 _"Moving on..."_ He said to himself. It was a known fact that many of the divisions had been executed due to their actions. They had spilled the blood of the innocent and the defeated. He would not stand for such actions. The Imperial army consisted of trained soldiers that were highly trained and disciplined soldiers and there were morals in place, morals that he would up hold. There was another matter that he had on his mind most of the time though...

"Naruto!" Ah, there was that other matter that was on his mind, Opal. Pushing down the faint blush on his face, he turned around to face the girl. When he had first met her during the peace talks, it was only brief, but now...she was quite different now that he had spent time with her. She was like his sister in terms of personality. Joyful, carefree, curious, and a bundle of energy, but unlike his sister, she was older, just a year younger than him. The more time he spent with her, the more he started to develop a bond with her, more like falling for her.

"Lady Opal, how might I help you?" He questioned as she stopped for breath.

"C-can you teach me how to shoot a gun?" She asked him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Why she wanted to learn something like that?

"Why? A lady like you shouldn't be learning how to use such weapons." Naruto questioned. To be honest, he was being a bit of hypocrite. His own sister knew how to use many different types of weapons, including guns.

"Well, you see, I saw some of the soldiers cleaning their guns and all the parts just fascinated me. I wanted to know how a gun works, how all the parts work. I want to know how to use a gun." She answered. Naruto looked at her before chucking.

"So, you saw some soldiers field strip a gun and all of the sudden you're fascinated by it?" Naruto asked. Opal blushed in embarrassment as she nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Very well, I will teach you, follow me." Naruto said as he led her to the armory. Entering the armory, Opal marveled at all the different types of weapons.

"This armory has a waste array of weapons. The first thing we need to do is to find out which weapon suits you." Naruto said as he walked in. Opal followed after him.

"Suits me?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. For example, the sniper rifle is best fit for soldiers that are excellent marksmen, patient and calm. To be a sniper means that you would sometimes have to wait for days for your target. Only the best marksmen are made into snipers. As such, being a sniper is an elite role. One so few can hit a target many kilometers away with deadly accuracy." Naruto explained as he picked up a sniper and handed it to her. She held the gun perfectly.

"Is it heavy?" He questioned.

"No, it's pretty light if you ask me." She answered. Naruto hummed.

"You have the ability to Bend Air right? I think a sniper would suit you. If you train your Air Bending, then you would be able to read the air itself, something a sniper needs to account when taking the shot." Naruto explained as she aimed down the sights of the sniper. The Sniper had no modifications at the moment.

"Well, I'll get some ammunition for the sniper. Let's head out to the shooting range." Naruto said as he led her to a large shooting range set up for soldiers to practice. A soldier must keep his skills sharp after all.

"Alright, let's get started. The first thing you need to know is what type of weapon you have, and you do. You have a sniper, but that isn't all. You need to know the name of your weapon. The one you are holding is the M24 Sniper Weapon System. It is used by the Military and police and can be re-configured for long range or short range usage." Naruto said as he pulled out loaded and loaded it in.

"Now that the magazine is loaded in, pull back the bolt to chamber the bullet." Naruto ordered as Opal found what she assumed was the bolt and pulled it back, but she didn't know what to do after that.

"Ah, what do I do once I pulled it back?" She asked as she tiled her head. Naruto had to fight down the growing blush on his face.

"W-well you have to push the bolt back forward to chamber the bullet." Naruto answered as she pushed the bolt back.

"Now aim down the sights, don't worry if you miss, there is no scope mounted on the rifle. Do not just shoot however, rest the rifle, relax. Take your time." Naruto instructed as he helped her with adjusting.

"Rest you chin on the stock of the rifle and position your other hand behind the stock like such." Naruto said as he guided her hands.

"Good, I have turned the safety off, now aim down the sights and shoot." Naruto said as he waited for her to shoot, however he could see that she was focused on the target and he felt something in the wind changed and then he heard the sound of the rifle firing. So lost in his thoughts he looked to the target via a scouting scope and his jaws dropped. She had missed the target by just a few millimeters!

"Holy shit..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What? Did I miss? I missed, didn't I?" Opal said as she had a downcast expression on her face. Naruto however shook his head.

"Missed? You hit the target, but you missed by a few millimeters. I think I just found myself a talented markswoman!" Naruto said as he praised her, causing her to blush.

"I can't be that good?" She questioned, but Naruto again shook his head.

"That was your first every shot fired, from a sniper no less. You managed to do far better than any cadet I have ever seen. If you want, I can train you in other weapons if you want." Naruto offered as Opal smile widened.

"Really?!" She asked to which he smiled. However a Soldier came rushing in.

"Sir, there has been a recent development; you should need to come quickly." The Soldier reported as Naruto nodded.

"Every well, I'll meet you in the command center as soon." Naruto said as the Soldier saluted and headed off. Naruto looked back at Opal to see her sad face. She was going to get some training, but it seems like something had come up.

"Cheer up, I'll train you when I ever get the chance." Naruto said as he turned around and headed off to the command center. He missed the small smile on Opal's face.

 **Command Center:**

Naruto entered the buzzing command center and quickly walked up to the big screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as everyone stopped and looked at him before an Officer walked up.

"Sir, the Earth Queen has been assassinated and disorder is spreading all over the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se is in complete chaos, looting and killing. Uprisings are occurring all over the Earth Kingdom and a vast majority of them are being backed by Zaheer army, increasing his numbers." The Officer reported.

"A product of a failed stated under poverty and oppression." Naruto said as he turned to the big screen, looking at the map of the world, the Earth Kingdom to be precise. Province and province was turn red, inducting uprisings. He didn't blame the people of the Earth Kingdom. They suffered under the rule of the Earth Queen. The heavy taxes and the social structure, which made those born in poverty, suffer. The problem with the Earth Kingdoms social structure was that it didn't change. It remained the same for as long as the Earth Kingdom was formed. Even the Japanese social structure changed, reformed and evolved to fit the ages and the times.

"Sir, our forces are ready to move in to secure Earth Nation lands." The Officer reported. Naruto thought about it. This would be a good time to move in and take land while they had the chance. He could say that his territories were under threat by the uprisings and felt the need to invade the Earth Nation lands to secure his interests. Yet if he did not, the pro-war support would only grow and that would be only counter-productive to his plans.

"No, have our forces stand down, but have them on alert. There is no reason to invade. Let the Avatar deal with this mess. I will not have my forces be dragged into this mess." Naruto ordered, much to everyone's shock. This was the perfect moment to seize more land and he was just throwing it away? They all knew that he was the supreme leader of the military; he held the position of Shogun. There were many others who could fill that place, but Naruto gained the position by proving that he was far smarter than the others. He had the highest scores in the military academy. They called him a prodigy in the art of warfare. His skills were only tested for a short while and he knew where to place his forces.

"With all due respect sir, this is the perfect moment to attack!" One of the more foolish Officers spoke up. Naruto turned to look at him and the Officer regretted his words.

"Tell me, who is in command here?" Naruto asked with sternness in his voice. He might be a kind and just leader, but even he needed to enforce rule sometimes.

"Y-you my lord!" The Officer said as he went down on his knees and bowed. This was not only an answer, but as a show for mercy.

"Oh get up will yh? It good that you know who's in command, but don't go all formal on me you fool. I do not attack, because that will only escalate war and disorder. The rebelling provinces people would see are forces as invaders, rather than peacekeepers. We would then have to spend time, energy and manpower to subdue the people of the said provinces. In short, we would waste many resources taking provinces after provinces, resources that can be best used elsewhere. Now then, have our recon forces deployed near our borders. Keep me updated on this little story." Naruto ordered as turned around and left the command center as everyone saluted him.

 _"Let's see how you deal with this Avatar...Will you give what the people ask? Or will you just have someone else rule the Earth Kingdom? What will you do...?"_ Naruto thought. This turn of events was something that he did not foresee, but he could use this to his advantage. The Earth Kingdom was now destabilizes and if another King or Queen was put on the throne, then the rift between the people and the government of the Earth Kingdom would grow, a rift that he would exploit in time.

 **Well, that's it for now lads! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, before I go. I have a challenge, well more like an idea. I want to write a crossover for Naruto x Game of Thrones, but don't have the time. Not some 'Naruto gets reborn or sent to the Game of Thrones world.' We all know what lies in the East, North, and the South of the Game of Thrones world, but nothing of what lies in the West. So, here's my idea. To the West lies a Nation that is very much like Japan of the 15th century. The Nation went through a long and bloody war about 3 years ago and from that war emerged the Uzumaki family as the victories. The Uzumaki then united the land under their complete and total rule. Controlling vast armies of samurai and many deadly assassins known as the ninjas. Naruto would be the main character and all. That's the idea anyways. So to all those who like a good challenge, PM me if you are interested. With this, I bid you all goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now then, I bring you the new chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoy this and there might or might not be a surprise, depending on all of your reaction. Well, I hope you like it. Bye!**

"Please, you have to help her or she will die!" Mako begged. Almost a day ago, Zaheer and his group kidnapped Korra and had used mercury to poison her and awaken her avatar state to kill her for good. She was saved by her friends, but by the time they got to her, she had already been mercury poisoned. There was no way to cure her that they knew off, so they went to the only place that they thought they knew had a cure, the Empire. So here they were, Zaofu, where they could find Naruto who could help them.

"Why should I help, I mean, I have no obligation to help her." Naruto answered, much to the groups shock.

"But she's the Avatar!" Bolin stated. Naruto glared at him.

"Even more reason not to help her. While I do not hate her that does not mean that I like her as well. Her death means nothing to me." _"But if she dies, then the avatar would simply be reincarnated, I cannot allow that."_ He thought. He looked at the depressed faces of the group before him.

"I can tell you this, there is no cure to mercury poisoning, but we can remove the mercury from her body. After that, it will be up to you all to treat her. However, if I do allow her treatment, then she and Republic city will stay out of our way, I will deal with Zaheer. Is that acceptable?" Naruto offered as Tenzin and the rest talked amongst each other.

"Very well, just please save her." Tenzin answered as he bowed before Naruto, along with the rest of them. Naruto nodded and turned towards one of his guards.

"Get a medical team and tell them to treat the avatar and remove the mercury from her body." Naruto ordered as the guarded saluted and headed off to the medical wing of the building. The group left with the medical team to watch over Korra. Naruto however quickly called for his staff to get ready a battle plan.

"Sir, according to satellite images, Zaheer's army is marching towards Republic city as we speak. Their force consists of tens of thousands. As of this moment, we only have 2,000 in total from Omashu to Zaofu." An Officer reported as he pulled up a map on the table with the images.

"We have the advantage in range and technology; however the enemy has been reported using small Mech's and armored tanks. We can attack the enemy, but victory is not certain because they out number us. Not to mention that they also have many Benders, ranging from Earth Benders, Water Benders and Fire Benders. We can call in the Air Force for a mass bombing runs, but the enemy is using their Earth Benders to create tunnels through the mountains. Bombing won't be as effective." Another Officer stated. Naruto could see where this was going.

"Sir, we might be looking at a nuclear option here." An Officer stated as almost everyone in the room gasped. Nuclear weapons were weapons of mass destruction and the Empire had amassed a total of 3,000 warheads, more than enough to plunge the world into a Nuclear Holocaust.

"If we are going to use a Nuclear weapon, we must be sure of the enemy's location. Tell me, what warhead would be the most effective?" Naruto questioned.

"The B-61 would be quite effective. It has a yield of 340 kiloton and will destroy anything within 0.63 Km and with an air blast radius of 4.91 Km; any man alive would be shredded or torn. Not to mention that the thermal radiation, which has a radius of 7.58 K, would leave devastating third degree burns. "An Officer suggested as he pointed at a small valley from which the enemy forces would be passing by.

"Ready the weapon and keep track of the enemy forces. Zaheer and his order might be dead, but that does not mean that this army has no leadership." Naruto ordered as he exited the building and sighed. He didn't want this, he never hoped that such a thing would ever happen, but it was this or risk losing 2,000 men and defeat. He turned to his right to find Opal standing before him with a worried look on her face.

"Naruto...what is this...weapon you were talking about?" She questioned him as Naruto crushed under his breath. She must have somehow overheard the meeting. He sighed once more.

"Nuclear Weapons are weapons of mass destruction. A single warhead can cause so much death and destruction at such a massive scale that the after effects are as horrific as initial attack. They were a product of Nuclear Power." Naruto explained as a look of realization fell upon her.

"But that's horrible...how can you allow such a weapon from being used?" She questioned.

"Because it's this or the loss of my men, besides, I am one of the few peoples in the Empire that has the authority to authorize the deployment and the use of such weapons. I know you might think that this is the wrong choice, but it's a hard choice to make." Naruto explained. It was the wrong choice morally as the after effects would be horrifies, but strategically it would be the most effective choice.

"I never wanted to see such weapons from being used. Back home, every major city has at least a nuclear warhead in the very center. They are to detonate should the city be at risk of falling into the enemy. This was plan that was implemented long before my mother came into power. To deny the enemy our cities, that's what they told us, but from what enemy? An enemy doesn't even have the capacity to launch an invasion of our homeland." Naruto said.

"Do you...do you like this path?" She questioned him.

"No, I don't like the path I am choosing, but sometimes we must make choices that we do not like. I sentenced many of my own countrymen to their deaths, because of their actions. I did not like doing it, but I knew that justice had to be given because of their actions." Naruto answered as Opal surprisingly hugged him.

"You're a good person Naruto; you care from your people and even others, you might not know that, but I do, I can see it in you." She said as Naruto blinked in shock, before hugging her back.

"Thank you...Opal..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and rested his chin atop her head.

 **Nuclear launch site in Northern Japan:**

"Come on you sorry bastards! Get that missile ready for launch!" The Commanding Officer barked out orders as the men ran around like head-less chickens, getting ready for a nuclear launch. They had received orders and were given the authorization codes for the launch. They had to double check to make sure that the order wasn't wrong and it wasn't. This would the best time they would use a Nuclear Weapon outside of testing.

"The codes are in sir, awaiting launch." An engineer replied as the silos cover opened up, showing the missile that carried the warhead.

"Keys set." The Commander ordered as two engineers pulled out two keys and inserted them into the command module and awaited their orders.

"All systems check, vitals are good, launch at 3...2...1!" With the order given, the keys were turned and they pressed a single button on the right and just like that, the whole command room began to shake as the missile started to take off.

"Missile climbing...1000 feet, 2000 feet, 3000 feet, 4000 feet..." The engineers and the Commander watched as the missile climbed and climbed before it was almost reached the Earth's atmosphere before it leveled out and began to head towards its target.

 **Back are Zaofu:**

"Sir, the Missile has been launched. We are monitoring it as we speak and we have launched a few observational aircrafts. The big is screen is displaying live image of the area of impact, which is estimated to occur in about 4 minutes." An Officer reported, as Naruto looked on without saying a word. Everyone's eyes were glued at the big screen.

"You mustn't get up yet! You need to rest! The mercury might be removed, but your body is still weak!" The heard a voice as the doors smashed open, as a weakened Korra, along with her team in the back, walked in. One of the medics tried to get her to go back, but she refused.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still looking at the screen.

"To tell you that I did not agree to what you and Tenzin did, and once I dealt with Zaheer's army, I will make you give up the lands you have stolen!" Korra answered weakly. Naruto sighed.

"Then I guess you will have to witness something that makes understand why we cannot be stopped." Just as Naruto said that, there was a large explosion that occurred on the big screen. Many of the Soldiers looked away as the blast was still quite blinding, even Naruto covered his eyes. Once the blinding light faded, they could see a mushroom cloud being formed of what seemed like smoke.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Korra questioned in horror, just what was that?

"That is the power of the atom." Naruto answered. They could see that the surrounding area was complete devastated by the blast. The once small valley now had a massive crater. There was bound to be many casualties.

"Ready a chopper, and have everyone on-board equipped with hazmat suit, I am going too." Naruto said as he left the building and waited.

"I want to go to." Korra stated as she limped out of the building.

"No, the whole area would be affected by radiation fallout and you are in no condition to move in that waste land now." Naruto answered. Korra gritted her teeths, but before she could say anything, he was already off to the chopper.

 **Ground Zero an hour:**

"Ready the cameras and your weapons. If you find anyone still alive, put them out of their misery." Naruto ordered as he and a team of 5 landed on the ground. The whole area had a reddish color to it as he led the team towards the point of the blast, their cameras on to capture the effect of a nuclear weapon on living beings. It was a sick way of thinking. Thinking that these people where just simple test subjects, but it was better to know how the weapon affected humans to better treat in case of a nuclear attack or an accident.

"H-help m-me..." He heard and looked to down to see a disfigured man reaching out. The man's skin was completely burned his whole lower body was vaporized. He could see parts of the man's cloths burned into his flesh. He aimed his gun at the poor man.

"Forgive me." He said before shooting and ending the man's life. It was the least he could do.

As they surveyed the area, they witnessed the effects of the weapon first hand. The outline of human bodies on the ground, vaporized body marks. They found many bodies that were completely burned to death. He could tell that the Earth Benders tried to protect themselves with Earth Walls, but it did little to help them. They would come across many downed enemies, weeping as they tried to crawl or even call out for help. It was truly a horrific sight to be seen. As they neared the center, their Radiation Detection Device started to spike up even more.

"Sir, I think we should head back. The Radiation is too intense in the center. I would not risk heading any further then this point." One of the Soldiers suggested. Naruto thought about it as he then nodded to himself.

"Very well, let's collect some samples for the egg heads back home." Naruto ordered as he and his group turned back around and began, while collecting samples and storing them in special casing. Making their way out, they were soon picked up by the same helicopter that brought them here.

 _"Nuclear weapons...they render strategy and tactic useless in their might. I think its best that such weapons be decommissioned, best to keep a handful then thousands of them."_ Naruto thought. He knew that the people and many in the military would never agree to that fact, but after showing the footage of the devastation, maybe then they would agree. Just like when a chemical weapon few decades ago blew up by accident. The casualties where in the hundreds, but the public outcry was massive. The Emperor of that time had ordered chemical weapons be banned from production and the existing stockpile be reduced to only 10%. They had developed chemical weapons that could end the world.

 _"I only hope that the gods forgive me..."_ He thought as he looked out towards the giant mushroom cloud that still loomed over the ruined land. Like they say, progress comes at a price.

 **Well that was it and a nuke has been used! I bet you didn't see that coming? Hehe, oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, but I got many things going on in life right now that demand my attention. So don't expect fast updates for now guys. Sorry if that disappoints you, but I hope you understand, after all I am a human like you people. Well then, I hope you enjoy this boring chapter, bye!**

 **3 Years Later:**

It has been three years since the use of the nuclear weapon that sparked outrage and fear. Outraged that the Empire could consider using such a devastating weapon of mass destruction by a single command and fear because that such a weapon exited and only available to the enemy no less. If they didn't fear the Empire and took them seriously, they did now. Each Nation began to mobilize their forces and ramp up production just in case a war broke out.

The Fire Nation began to build more naval ships, along with holding war games with the other Nations. The Northern Water Nation began to expand their cities and industry in-order to catch up. Traditions were being broken as all Nations began to modernize to catch up to the Empire. The clear and clean skies of the North Pole were now filled with smog as industrial buildings darkened the sky with their smoke stacks. The Fire Nation started to slowly revert back to their old military ways and becoming more secretive by the day. The Earth Kingdom however was still on was still an unstable Nation, even after order was restored by the Empires troops that had entered the Nation as peace keepers and soon left after 5 months.

Republic city however improved by the trade that they had with the Empire. They city even grew and people began to move to it as well. The Bending Nations also began to develop other weapons, like fire arms. Even though the Empire had strict control over what they traded with the other Nations the basic understanding of firearms was acquired by other Nations. Though not as sophisticated as the Empires weapons, these weapons allowed the Bending Nation to arm the regular citizens of their Nation and grow their armies. Naval warfare also got a boost when the basic cannons were developed. They evolved to larger cannons and were soon mounted on warships, longer range and greater firepower then the Fire cannons.

Even with all these advances in technology, the Bending Nations were far behind the Empire. The Bending Nations had only 3 years to catch up, while the Empire had almost 400 years of technological progress. The Bending Nation were in their, as the Empire called it, industrial Era. An Era that the Empire also saw, but they were past that now. They had developed clear and more effective means of power. Large naval cannons were considered obsolete, replaced by faster smaller cannons that packed more fire power and range and at the same time have the auto loading advantage. Space research was on the forefront of the Empire. Within the last 3 years, 8 rockets were launched into space and had gotten a small space station going.

The city of Zaofu had greatly benefited from the trade and the alliance from the Empire. The South Pole had been greatly industrialized with cities and industry by the Empire. The lack of oil was resolved, thus allowing the military to grow even more.

However, the most concerning thing right now for the Empire was Kuvira and Baatar Jr. The two had left the metal Clan and headed for Ba Sing Se, where Kuvira was able to stabilize the city and earned most of the other Nations trust. As such, she was named the provisional leader of the Earth Kingdom. She later led the Earth Kingdoms army to unite the rest of the Kingdom. She was being called the "Great Uniter". That was not the problem for the Empire; the problem was that when Kuvira and Baatar left, they had stolen a great number of blueprints, documents and more. They were labeled enemies of the Empire. Suyin, Baatar Jr. Mother, tried to request the Empire to drop those charges, but the Empire wouldn't and it didn't help when the response came from Naruto's mother, the Empress. Her word was law and if the Empress answer was no, then there was no way you could ask the Empire to do anything. While the rest of the Beifong family was quite saddened by Baatar leaving them and the fact that he was an enemy of an Empire, Opal was not. Over the 3 years, Opal had studied more about the Empire than anyone else. She had studied about their cultures, their ways, their society and even more. She began to accept their ways and one of the things the people of the Empire were taught was loyalty. Opal viewed her brother as a traitor to the family and the city as a whole. She felt that the Empire was justified to label him an enemy.

The Beifong family was divided, with Opal on one side and the rest on the other, but the difference was that Opal had the backing of Naruto. Over the years she and Naruto had grown quite close. His support meant that she had the support of the Empire. Like the rest of the world, the Beifong family was divided and the Avatar was nowhere to be found.

Korra, despite being saved and the mercury being removed from her, still had problems with her Avatar state. She had these strange visions and as such, she had left on her own to find answers or grow stronger. The world had begun to forget about the Avatar as a whole. Technology was leading the way and the people's opinion about the Empire began to change. They were more accepting of them and that meant their leaders would have to reflect that opinion. This meant that they were more open to the Empire and would accept many of the demands the Empire put forth. The Empire flourished like it had done in the past, while the world rushed to catch up.

 **Hakodate, Japan:**

The city of Hakodate was buzzing with life, even though it was midnight. The people walked, talked, ate, slept and did all kinds of things. However all of this stopped as the city started to shake, an Earth Quake.

 **Nearby military base:**

"Sir, the Richter scale just picked up an Earthquake." An Officer reported to the Commander of the base.

"No shit, the whole base felt it. Where's the Hypocenter and what's the scale of it?" The Commander questioned.

"Sir, the Earthquake's Hypocenter was 200 miles out of Hakodate and-holy shit! Sir, it's a level 10 Earthquake!" The Officer answered as everyone stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. A level 10 Earthquake? Those were supposed to be rare ones that occurred about every 1000 years.

"Goddammit! Issue a warning for all coastal cities to evacuate!" The Commander ordered.

"But sir, the Earthquake happened miles away, why evacuate when it happened out in the sea?" One of the soldiers questioned as everyone gave him an 'are you kidding me look'?

"What the hell did they teach you at school? If an Earthquake happened out as sea, it means that there will be a tsunami that follows after and with the size of such a big Earthquake there is going to be a massive tsunami hitting many of the coastal cities. Now get those cities clear!" The Commander ordered as everyone rushed to do their job.

"What about the nuclear reactor?" One of the Officers asked. Hakodate was one of the very few cities that housed a nuclear power plant and it was one of the older generation ones. It supplied power to 5 other cities nearby as well.

"Shit, tell the workers at the nuclear plant to shut down the reactor and make sure it's not compromised when the tsunami hits. Have all power diverted to the power plant itself. If it has no power, then they can't keep the reactors cold enough to prevent a meltdown. We cannot allow a meltdown of that reactor! Get moving ladies!" The Commander ordered.

"Sir, we have a visual of the first wave that will hit the city!" The screens in the command room changed to a massive wave that stretched for miles. If they had to estimate its high, it could have been nearly 140 meters high.

"God help us..." Someone whispered as they witnessed the wave approach closer and closer to the coastal cities of all Northern Japan.

 **9 Hours Later:**

"So it's true..." Naruto whispered as he looked at the devastation caused by the tsunami and it was massive. All coastal cities and many inland cities of Northern Japan were hit badly with by the tsunami and since a vast majority of the cities were built just above the sea levels meant that there was nowhere really to run only back inland. Almost a million people lost their lives and thousands of more were missing. The sheer size of the tsunami was shocking. It was so massive that it even hit cities in the Fire Nation, the United Republic, Omashu city and parts of the South Pole. Something like this had never happened before. However they were able to avert an even bigger disaster, a nuclear meltdown.

"This is bad; this leaves our Nation venerable to attack. Have the 3rd and 4th fleet to head to Hokkaido and secure the water. I am not going to take any chances. For all we know, this Earthquake might have been artificially created." Naruto issued out his order. He had a theory. He thought that the Earthquake was created by a very skilled Earth Bender who had aid of an equally skilled Water Bender. If this was their work, then naturally the Earth Kingdom was in a secret alliance with the Northern Water Nation. He was well aware that the two Nations would not win a straight up fight with Japan, they would have to lower do something that would lower the Empires defenses and this was as good as they could get.

"And ready a plane, I am heading back to Japan." Naruto ordered, right now his people needed him as he was their Prince, their future ruler.

"Naruto?" He turned around to find Opal.

"Opal? What's wrong?" Naruto questioned. What was she doing here?

"I heard what happened...I want to come with you." She said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Opal, I can't just take you with me, what about your family?" Naruto questioned. Opal gritted her teeth when he brought up her family. Her family did not approve of her, what they called conversion. She didn't know what to think of about her family these days. They wanted the technology that the Empire offered, but they refused to learn their ways? How were they supposed to be allies, if they didn't learn their ways?

"I don't care what they think, but right now this is more important." She answered. This surprised Naruto. He knew that she liked her, oh yh, he knew, but to an extent that she would care for his people? He didn't know that. Seeing his confusion, she face palmed.

"I just want to help...I know Earth bending, maybe I can help stop the flooding." She stated.

"Oh...I never realized that..." Naruto said stupidly. Earth Benders would be very handy right about now and Opal was one, a good one too. She was also one of the few that knew Metal Bending and she also knew Air Bending too! She was just one element shy of being an Avatar.

"Right...well, pack up then, this is going to be a long trip." Naruto said. He wasn't kidding when he said that. He would be there for a long time. He would be in-charge of the recovery and cleanup crew. Another Commander would fill his role over here for now.

 _"This has to be the work of an Earth Bender and a Water Bender, but I have no proof to justify a war. Dammit, I hate not knowing stuff."_ He thought with a pout on his face, this caused Opal to giggle at him. Over the years she realized that Naruto thought to himself, a lot. He didn't like it when he was kept in the dark, he hated it. It was one of the reasons why he had established a large intelligence network, but there were things that even his intelligence didn't know, this was one of those things. She knew that if this was the work of the two Nation, then there would be hell to pay. If there were two things Naruto cared about, were his family and his people. He would gladly lay down his life for the two. That's what she admired about him the most, his sense of loyalty, honor and value of life. He had the world's most powerful army at his command, but he didn't use it to brutally conquer other Nations. He tried to win without fighting and if need be minimize the loss if he did have to fight.

 **Republic City:**

The entire city had somehow gotten news of the disaster and was pretty much shocked. From what they knew, a massive tsunami had hit the homeland of the Empire, hell that same tsunami had hit Republic city and it did a lot of damage. They wondered how major the damage was for the Empire. No one from the Bending Nations had been to the Nation of the Rising Sun and all trade was conducted in Omashu, Republic city ports or the many other trade ports established by the Empire. Only the few leaders of the Bending Nations had been there once and no one else. The sprites that had once lived in the city began to leave it, in-fact sprites all over the world began to leave. They all headed north, to the sprite portal in the North. Many of the Water Benders, along with more spiritually aware people figured that the portal in the South was somehow closed. They figured that it had something to do with the Empire. The Northern Water Nation was up in arms, calling for blood, along with the Earth Kingdom, while the Fire Nation remained neutral. Whatever it was, there was bad blood between the Empire and the Nations of Water and Earth. This disaster was not natural, that was for sure.

 **Well, that's it for now, I know this might have been a really lame chapter, but it is a time skip, away ways, I'll see you later bye!**


End file.
